Underneath Your Clothes
by KENzeira
Summary: 'Kaulah satu-satunya tempat di mana aku menyembunyikan seluruh ketakutanku. Aku mencintaimu … karena di bawah pakaianmu itu, aku menemukan semua yang kubutuh.' RiRen. Shounen-ai. AU. RnR?


**UNDERNEATH YOUR CLOTHES**

**Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime**

**Story © KENzeira**

**Warning : Shounen-ai, OOC, maybe rush. AU.**

oOo

Cahaya menyilaukan masuk melalui celah tirai jendela. Seseorang yang sedang meringkuk di balik selimut terpaksa membuka mata. Iris _emerald_ itu mengerjap-ngerjap. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Disentuhnya kasur di sampingnya, sudah dingin. Berarti sosok yang semalam tidur bersamanya sudah lama bangun.

Eren mendesah pelan. "Ah, lagi-lagi aku kehilangan kesempatan membuatkan sarapan pagi untuk Rivaille."

Ia beranjak dari kasurnya, mengambil handuk dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Laki-laki itu merendamkan dirinya dalam _bathub_ yang sudah terisi setengah oleh air. Kelopak matanya tertutup. Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Entahlah.

Sudah lama sekali rasanya semenjak ia memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama kekasih laki-lakinya. Masih teringat betul raut kekesalan Grisha Jaeger selaku Ayahnya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidup Eren kala itu, ia mendapat tamparan keras dari sang Ayah. Sementara Carla Jaeger hanya menangis di pelukan Mikasa.

Semua orang tua tak ingin putranya menjadi _gay_, entah bagaimanapun alasannya. Dan semua laki-laki yang menjadi _gay_ tak menghendaki diri mengubah orientasi seksualnya.

Pernah suatu hari, Eren bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Kenapa dia bisa seperti ini? Kenapa dia tidak tertarik dengan gadis cantik seperti Krista yang saat itu dijodohkan dengannya? Kenapa ia malah mencintai orang yang jelas-jelas berkelamin sama dengannya?

Entahlah … tapi, sesaat setelah melihat senyuman tipis yang terlukis di bibir Rivaille, Eren merasa sudah mendapatkan jawaban. Pria itu—entah bagaimana bisa—menghangatkan hari-hari yang dijalani Eren selama ini. Pria itu juga menyelamatkannya dari fobia terhadap orang asing.

Eren yang dulu selalu merasa cemas dikelilingi oleh lingkungan yang tak dikenalnya kini sudah mulai membiasakan diri, asal ada Rivaille di sisinya. Eren selalu yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja selama ada Rivaille di sampingnya. Berlebihan memang, tapi itulah yang dirasakan Eren.

Samar-samar, telinganya menangkap suara dering ponsel. Dia membiarkannya. Laki-laki itu ingin menyegarkan kepalanya sejenak. Tak lama setelah itu, dering ponsel tersebut tak terdengar lagi.

**..oOo..**

Eren tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa ada di sini. Pandangannya tak beralih dari sesosok gadis cantik di seberang mejanya. Gadis itu menunduk dengan wajah sedih. Sungguh, Eren tidak tahu kenapa ia dengan bodohnya menerima ajakan Mikasa untuk bertemu di kedai kopi ini lewat pesan singkat yang dikirim gadis itu. Padahal dalam hati ia bersumpah untuk tidak berusaha bertemu dengan salah satu anggota keluarganya. Alasannya sederhana; Eren tidak ingin pulang.

"Kembalilah," lirih Mikasa.

Laki-laki itu sudah bisa menduga sebelumnya. Hal apa lagi yang ingin dibicarakan Mikasa selain menuntutnya agar pulang? Eren mendesah kecewa. Diam-diam ia berharap keluarganya menerima penyimpangan seksual yang dilakukannya, namun sadar, berharap seperti itu tak ubahnya berharap ingin membangun istana dengan uang tak seberapa.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu?" tanya Eren langsung pada intinya.

Mikasa terdiam sejenak. Matanya berputar ke kanan, lalu ke bawah, kemudian ke kiri. Terlihat sekali kalau gadis itu gelisah. "Itu … sama sekali tidak ada yang menyuruhku. Aku sendirilah yang ingin kau kembali, Eren."

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya." Jawaban Eren lebih terdengar seperti gumaman.

Gadis berambut hitam nan indah itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sepasang matanya menunjukkan kesedihan luar biasa. "Kau tahu benar, Eren, menjadi _gay_ tidak memiliki masa depan. Mungkin saja kini kau berpegang teguh pada prinsipmu, tapi kelak pasti akan runtuh. Waktu akan membuktikannya. Dan sebelum waktu benar-benar membuktikannya, aku memilih untuk mencoba mengeluarkanmu dari kesalahan. Aku tak ingin melihatmu hancur perlahan-lahan."

Eren sedikit terkesiap mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan Mikasa. Dalam hati dia memang membenarkan kata-kata itu. Tapi ….

"Aku tidak peduli lagi soal itu, Mikasa. Aku sudah pernah berpikir ke sana, beberapa kali. Kau tahu, membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar untukku memilih menjadi seperti ini. Banyak sekali hal yang membuatku ragu. Tapi, aku tahu, aku memang telah digariskan menjadi _gay_. Dan itu keputusanku yang paling absolut." Eren menjawab dengan mantap. Pandangan matanya yang lurus membuktikan kalau laki-laki itu tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

Mikasa nyaris kehilangan akal. "Secara tidak langsung, kau menuntun dirimu sendiri ke lembah kesalahan. Sebagai saudaramu, aku tak bisa membiarkannya, takkan pernah," tuturnya, belum mengalah.

Eren merasa lelah dengan kekeraskepalaan Mikasa. Laki-laki itu lebih memilih untuk menyesap kopinya yang sudah dingin daripada menghadapi kicauan saudara tirinya.

"Eren …."

Dia tak peduli dengan lirihan memilukan itu.

"EREN!"

Laki-laki itu mendecih pelan. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa perempuan mudah sekali terbawa emosi. Lihatlah, kedua pipi Mikasa yang sudah berjejak air mata. Eren memalingkan wajahnya, ke arah manapun asal bukan ke arah Mikasa.

"Berhentilah seperti ini, Mikasa."

"Kenapa?"

Eren meremas celananya sendiri. "Berhentilah menginginkanku. Karena ada seseorang yang selalu menunggumu di luar sana, yang jauh lebih baik dariku."

Gadis itu bungkam. Eren sudah tahu apa yang selama ini Mikasa rasakan. Bukan sebuah perasaan antar-saudara seperti yang sering Mikasa katakan, tapi lebih dari itu. Gadis itu tidak lagi melihat Eren sebagai saudaranya, dia melihat Eren sebagai laki-laki.

"Jean Kirschtein. Dia selalu ada untukmu, kan? Aku yakin kau tidak terlalu bodoh untuk tidak mengerti maksud dari kebaikan Jean padamu."

Mikasa tercekat. "Aku … u-uh, biarkan aku bertanya satu kali lagi."

"Tanyakanlah."

"Kenapa … kau mencintai Rivaille?"

Tatapan itu menghunus jantung Mikasa. Begitu dalam, begitu laki-laki. Bibir tipis itu terbuka, hendak mengatakan jawabannya. "Itu karena …."

..**oOo**..

Rivaille membuka kenop pintu apartemennya. Tidak dikunci. _Ck. Eren pasti lupa mengunci pintu lagi_, gumamnya dalam hati. Pria itu melangkah, dan ia menemukan seluruh ruangan yang gelap.

Susah payah ia mencari letak saklar. Setelah menemukan dan menyalakan lampunya, ia dikagetkan dengan sebuah pemandangan tak biasa. Eren tertidur di sofa. Wajahnya terlihat polos dan lugu. Rivaille merasa heran sendiri, padahal dia sudah memberitahu kalau hari ini dia akan lembur, tapi Eren malah menunggunya, ketiduran pula.

Diam-diam Rivaille melukis senyum. Senyum yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan pada banyak orang. Pria itu mengelus pundak Eren lembut.

"Hei … bangunlah. Kau harus tidur di kamar." Suara Rivaille begitu berat.

Eren mengerjap pelan. Tangan kanannya refleks mengucek-ngucek matanya sendiri. "Oh, kau sudah pulang rupanya."

Rivaille tak menanggapi. Pria itu memilih untuk mengusap-ngusap puncak kepala laki-laki kecintaannya. Sorot mata pria itu teduh, tidak seperti biasanya. Eren merasa tidak nyaman dengan keheningan yang tercipta.

"Umm … kau mau aku buatkan kopi?" Eren menawarkan.

Pria itu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu. Aku sangat lelah, aku ingin langsung tidur."

"Aa, baiklah."

Rivaille berdiri dari posisinya yang semula sedikit membungkuk. Ia membalik badan dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, mungkin akan membersihakn diri dulu sebelum menyambut alam mimpi. Namun sebuah tangan kurus mendadak melingkar di perutnya. Rivaille tentu saja tahu tangan siapa itu.

"Kau kenapa, hey?"

Eren membenamkan wajahnya di bahu bidang kekasihnya, menyesap bau keringat yang sudah dihafalnya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Rivaille tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Hari ini Eren benar-benar terlihat seperti bocah. "Aku hanya akan ke kamar mandi, kau tak perlu takut seperti itu."

"Jangan pergi dari sampingku."

Pria itu merasa kalau Eren sedang mengigau. Dia membalik badannya dan memandang laki-laki yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Kali ini masalah apa, hmm?"

Eren menggeleng-geleng pelan. Terlihat menggemaskan. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku … aku tak menyesal dengan pilihanku. Kaulah satu-satunya tempat di mana aku menyembunyikan seluruh ketakutanku. Aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah Rivaille dan bukan orang lain. Aku mencintaimu … karena di bawah pakaianmu itu, aku menemukan semua yang kubutuh. Aku menci—"

Kalimat itu terpotong ketika Rivaille membungkamnya dengan ciuman. Eren terkesiap. Ciuman itu sederhana, hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir saja. Rivaille manjauhkan wajahnya, dielusnya pipi kenyal Eren.

"Aku tahu dan aku takkan meninggalkanmu." Kata-kata sederhana itu mampu membuat tangis haru keluar dari sepasang mata _emerald_ Eren.

Tangan kurusnya melingkar di leher Rivaille. Lagi, ia menyesap aroma yang sanggup membuatnya menggila itu. Pada diri Rivaille, Eren sudah menemukan segalanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Karena Rivaille membuatku lupa cara cerdas untuk berbohong, membuatku tak memiliki alasan untuk merasa sendiri dalam keterasingan. Dia membuatku sadar betapa indah dunia ini jika kita menikmatinya dan mau beradaptasi, dia mengeluarkanku dari fobia terhadap orang asing. Selain itu, aku bisa menyembunyikan segala ketakutanku dan kelemahanku di balik pakaiannya. _I love him more than all that's on the planet_."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

** AN: **Johaaa~! Ini ff kedua milikku di fandom SnK. Aku lagi jatuh cinta banget sama couple yang satu ini *lirik RiRen* setelah membaca ulang akhirnya aku sadar, kata-katanya Eren ASTAGA! DEMI APA LEBAY BANGET! *capslock keinjek* Dan, oh, judul ff aku ambil dari judul lagu favoritku. Aku ga tau apakah ini songfic atau bukan, tapi semoga saja pihak FFn tidak menghapusnya ._.

R 'n R ?

Mon(ster)day, November 18, 2013

3:45 PM

—**KEN—**


End file.
